


Bra and Panties

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane asks what it would take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bra and Panties

"What would it take for you to date Rigsby?"

Jane is leaning back on his couch. It's late and they are the only ones left in the office. She looks at him, annoyed.

"Are you asking because you would like to see us together or are you just interested in my state of mind."

Jane stretches on the couch, sitting up to face her properly.

"And if I said both?" He raises and eyebrow.

"I might actually believe you." She grins lopsidedly at him. Her computer beeps, finished it's work.

"Well i'm finished for the night." She gathers her things. "Goodnight Jane."

He watches her go, smiling in his annoying smug way. She walks out the door and then pauses. Van Pelt looks back into the office and Jane looks back up.

"Him in my bra and panties. Does that satisfy your curiosity?"

His laughter follows her.


End file.
